My Little Potter?
by Blac Kat666
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Snape, Dumbledore, and Voldemort find themselves trapped in the world of Equestria. With no way home can they survive a world where they have to learn to accept each other?And what's the deal between Neville and Derpy! Rated T just in case. -
1. Chapter 1

My Little . . . . Potter?

Harry awoke to the sound of chirping birds and found himself in a beautiful spring morning. Well it would be if he could see, at the moment he didn't have his glasses on. He had a major headache and what he could tell through the blurriness that the area around him was green and bright. He could vaguely make out what were two sleeping ponies near by. Well he thought they were ponies, they sure looked like ponies, except for the fact that they weren't the colors one would expect on a small horse. He rubbed his head right where his scar resided and clopped him self with a hoof.

The pain gave way to shock as he examined himself. His body was covered in dark brown fur and looked very similar to the blurred bodies of the other two ponies except with a pair of flapping feathered wings on his back. He let out a cry which jolted the other two into conciseness.

"Harry, it's too early, go back to sleep," grumbled a maroon colored pony with a short and fiery red mane.

His snout appeared to be covered with freckles. Harry stared at the grumbling pony and then the other which was light brown with a very bushy mane and tail with a horn on its head.

"Harry what's going on?" asked the pony bushy mane.

Harry gasped as he realized who the other ponies were.

"Ron, Hermione, Is that you?" he asked them.

A moment of silence past between the three friends as they stared at each other. Hermione was the first to break the silence, "What happened to us?"

"That's what you're worried about?!" Ron exclaimed, "I'm more worried about _where_ we are!"

"What I want to know is _how_ we got here and _who_ sent us here," Harry commented.

They heard some one groan near by. "I'll go check that out," Harry told the other two "Just as soon as I find my glasses. Maybe who ever it is, is a professor of ours. Or some one that knows how to get us back to Hogwarts."

With that he turned and walked into the direction of the groan. And let out a gasp as his hoof bumped his glasses. He held them up happily then stared at his hoof that held the pair up like a hand.

"Careful Harry," Hermione whispered after him.

Harry put his glasses on then had taken only a few strides afterwards when he tripped over some poor creature lying before him. He got up and found himself sprawled across a pale colored pony with a blond mane, and pale feathered wings.

"Damn it Crabbe, can't you see that I'm sleeping here?" the blonde pony snapped.

The others gasped, "What are you beasts gaping at? And how did you get in my room?"

Hermione started giggling, she couldn't help it. The blonde pony was Draco Malfoy and the look he'd have once he found out what he'd been turned into was just too funny to imagine. The blonde pony turned and glared at the bushy one, causing her to stop giggling. He rubbed his eyes and froze when he realized that instead of a hand he was using a hoof.

"W- what's going on?" he stared at the other three in terror. "What have you _done_ to me?!"

He tried to back away but found it hard to do in his new body, and ended up falling onto his back. Hermione was about to say something when they heard the groan again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a glance with each other then the scared pony turned to investigate the noise, again. An awkward silence past between the stranded ponies, Draco wouldn't even glance at the other two. Harry returned shortly after with a green coated pony that had a long black mane and tail. He looked sullen and had a mark on his flanks, it looked like a bubbling cauldron.

Harry looked rather uncomfortable walking next to the other pony and the same went for the green pony. "Ok, I think that's everyone here," Harry told the tense group at large.

"Well that's great Harry, who's that," Ron gestured with his hoof to the green pony.

"This is Professor Snape," Harry replied.

Snape didn't seam all too happy at being introduced, or maybe it was the overly bright scenery.

"Well let's get going, there should be a town or _something_ near by. I mean, we can't be the only smart beings here."

Everyone gathered nodded in agreement. Before they could decide on which direction to go they heard laughter. All five ponies turned their heads in the direction of the sound and saw two more ponies walking in their direction. One was grey with yellow hair, yellow eyes, except one was facing in another direction then it's neighbor, and grey wings; the other was pale green with brown hair. The new comers froze at the sight of the group. The pale green pony's face lit up at the sight of the group.

"What are you all doing here?" he said in a voice that was familiar to the other ponies. They stared at the pale green pony in confusion.

"You don't recognize me?" he smack his head with his hoof, "Of course not! I bet you didn't even recognize each other!" he exclaimed.

He beamed and gestured to him self, "I am Neville Longbottum. This," he gestured to the grey pony, "is Derpy Hooves. She's been showing me around here ever since I accidently landed here."

"And how did you manage that?" asked Draco snidely.

"Well there's actually this hidden stair case back at school, it has this missing step and well I fell through it and found myself here. Derpy showed up and helped me. She's also the reason of how I got back."

Neville and the grey pony grinned at each other. Draco made a face and acted like he was going to vomit.

"Then she can show us the way back right?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I can but why not stay a little while. We're having this really awesome ceremony tomorrow. You guys should see it," Derpy said with a slight lisp.

"What's this—," Hermione said before she was interrupted by Draco.

"Who cares? I want to get home so I can tell my father about this," he said rudely.

Derpy frowned at the blonde pony, "Um well actually I don't think you can right now," she said. "Let me show all of you to Ponyville."

Neville stopped her, "Why not let me show them? I don't think that they want to get lost on their first day."

The grey pony nodded and gestured for the group to follow them.

**I do not own any of the characters or places in this fanfic. Let me know what you think of this one and weather or not I should continue it. Sorry it's so short, kind of suffering from writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Potter

Chapter 2

The group found the town of Ponyville an interesting place. Filled with colorful laughing ponies. None of them seemed to have a true, all time consuming care in the world. Neville proved to be more sure foot when he was walking on all four and the unique ponies seamed to really like him. Harry was just getting accustomed to his new form and surroundings when he heard a gasp and was tackled to the ground by something pink and furry.

"Hey I've never seen you before are you new here in Ponyville?" asked the pink pony.

"Yeah," Harry managed to gasp out as he tried to regain his breath.

The pink pony squealed and was gone in a whirl of pink as she turned and dashed down the street. The citizens of Ponyville gave the new comers a sympathetic glance, as they new the pink pony well and new what she had in store for them. Neville laughed as he helped Harry get to his feet. Harry rubbed a sore spot on his flank that had hit the ground rather hard.

"What was that about?" he asked his friend.

"That was Pinkie Pie, she always acts like that when there's a new pony in town," Neville said as if that would explain it.

The group exchanged confused glances, then Draco huffed and sauntered off with his snout in the air.

"Look out below!" a pony shouted from above.

Draco had enough time to just look up as a blue pony crash landed into him. He yelped as he was forced to the ground. The blue pony laughed, seeing as she had accidentally knocked Draco into a puddle of mud.

"Sorry," she giggled, "I was trying a new move. I don't think it worked out too well. Well gotta dash!" said the blue pony before she rocketed into the air.

Draco glanced at the group at large and blushed, mud rolling off of his coat. Ron's cheeks bulged as he tried to hold in the laughter that was fighting to get out. He lost the battle and fell to the ground kicking up some dust as he laughed. Draco's blush deepened and he turned away, feeling like he was on the verge of tears and wishing that he were home instead of lost in some place he didn't know with those that hated him. He was far from his family and friends and it made him feel very lonely.

"Ron!" Hermione chided the red maned pony.

"What? Look at him! who'd've thought that Draco would look like that!" he whined.

Harry walked up and thawped his friend upside the head with one of his wings.

"Ouch, Harry that hurt!"

"We need to stay together so that we can find away home, that means that you need to be nice to Draco," Harry said to his best friend.

"Ok, ok, I get it! I'll be nice," Ron snapped. "Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm by it."

Draco looked at the red earth pony and sneered. Huffing the blonde pegesase stalked off into the distance, bumping into a purple unicorn. Her saddle bags slipped off, scattering books every where. She sighed frustatedly and threw a dirty look at Draco. Than her horn lit up as she used her magic to levitate the books back into her saddle bags and placed the bags back across her back. She flicked her tricolored tail in agitation.

"You could at least say excuse me!" she snapped at the blonde pegasus.

"Whatever," huffed Draco.

The group caught up with Draco and Neville apologized in Draco's stead, explaining that they were new ponies that came from the same place as he did. He then introduced the purple pony as Twilight Sparkle. Hermione and Twilight were instantly best friends the second the bushy maned pony started asking intellectual questions. Which made Twilight happy because not only was Hermione smart and loved studying like her, she soon proved to be just as apte at using magic through her horn like Twilight. She also showed that she was a very fast learner and had most of the tricks Twilight could do down in a matter of minutes. The group realized that Twilight wasn't traveling alone. A few steps behind her stood two stallions: another unicorn that had no mane was an off set grey and and earth pony with a silver mane and beard and was a soft blue. Before any one could question who they were Harry let out a gasp and ran to hug the earth pony.

"Professor Dumbledore!" the young pegasus exclaimed.

He soon remembered whom he was hugging and pulled away, feeling embarrassed by his actions. Dumbledore, however, only smiled at his student and patted him lightly on the head with his hoof.

"Well, I guess I don't have to introduce you guys," Twilight noted.

"Thank you, Miss Sparkle was it?" Dumbledore said.

"Please, call me Twilight."

"Twilight, it was nice of you to kindly bring us hear to, Ponyville. Now let me introduce the other pony," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "This is Tom Riddle, commonly known as Voldemort."

The group gasped, well except for Snape, and they stared uneasily at the maneless unicorn.

"You should feel honored to be in my presence and still be alive," Voldemort said in his high, cold voice.

"Um," Twilight lanced at the off grey unicorn. "Well, um, why don't we go to Sugarcube Corner. I think that Pinkie Pie has a party ready for all of you."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Derpy, more then happy to try to break the uneasiness that settled upon the group.

"Great!" exclaimed the pink pony in question, "The party is this way!"

And so the group set off after Pinkie Pie, unbeknownst to them that they were being watch by a pinkish red alicorn. With a short black mane, black framed glasses, a blue hat and cape. The alicorn smiled as the group disappeared and vanished as a breeze blew through the town.

**Sorry that this took so long. I've been suffering from writer's block. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner then this. Thanks to all of you for your support! ^**


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Potter

Chapter 3

Night fell and the group found them selves staying at a farm that a family of apple farmers lived. They were a real friendly bunch of ponies that made sure that the group ate more then their fill of food and gave them rooms to stay. Draco on the other hand decided to stay in the barn because he didn't want to share a bed with any of the others and seeing as the house was full and had no room to accommodate him, the eldest sister, named Apple Jack, gave him a bed roll and sent him to the barn. Much to Draco's despair and the group's delight, Voldemort joined the blonde pony. He claim that he couldn't bare to share a roof with such common ponies.

After a very large meal everyone settled in for the night, the boys shared a room with the only male in the household, called Big Mac. Hermione shared a room with the youngest after the little filly begged and pleaded for an hour straight. Professor Snape and Dumbledore were given the living room having turned down Apple Jack's offer that they take her room. Harry was the last one to fall asleep and having taken up a stop under the window spent late into the night staring out at the stars.

He thought about this odd place that he had found himself in, the ponies that were so innocent and happy. How none of them knew what it was like to lose anything close to them. Sure they've had some problems in the past but it was nothing that lasted and was soon over come. He envied and pitied them, wishing that he had the carefree life that these ponies do. Yet he was rather grateful that he was given the life he has, it had, after all, given him some amazing friends and there were many that cared about him. He may not have what the ponies had or his friends but they gave him a joy he might have taken for granted other wise.

The moon rose, full and bright, bathing the world in a blue light that cast more shadows then banished them. A unicorn that was a solid, dark purple stepped out of the shadows. In the darkness she appeared more back than purple. She stood stock still and waited, not even her tail moved in the breeze that danced through the streets of Ponyville. There was a sound of pebbles being shifted followed by a alicorn stepped into the light the moon had cast. She glanced around, her hat and cape gone revealing a rainbow quill for a cutie mark and a pale scar on one side.

"I heard that there are some new comers here. Is that true?" asked the purple unicorn.

"It is, Empress Bangle," the alicorn replied.

"How much do we know about them, F?"

"They came from one of the human worlds," F said solemnly.

"Do you mean, like us?" Bangle asked .

"I do. We should be careful around them, there's one I don't think that you should trust."

"What ever you say, F."

The two parted ways, , glanced back once at the pony that she once knew so well in their home world. They alicorn, how ever, vanished in the darkness that was starting to swallow the world as the moon set. She sighed and turned faced forward again to head back to her home. She didn't know that the alicorn was still watching her, blended into the darkness with a forlorn look on her face. She stood there until the unicorn had long since disappeared, she then shook her head and teleported to her own home.

The next morning the group awoke to the sound of screaming. All in the household rushed down stairs and outside to find red paint splattered every where. Or so that is what they thought at first, until the bitter sent of blood filled their nostrils. The Apple family didn't realize what the sent was, just that it made them uneasy. The screams came from a yellow pegasus as she stood over the bloodied remains of some poor animal. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed openly over come with a sadness she could not place.

"It's alrigh' there darlin'," assured Apple Jack, "Maybe Twi' can fix him up."

The pegasus nodded and gingerly scooped up the animal. While the group exchanged uneasy glances. None of them wanted to say what they knew was true, not wanting to make the pegasus cry again. Yet they couldn't let them believe that they could do something for a creature that was beyond help. Harry was the one to speak up first.

"There's nothing you can do for it," he said softly.

"What?" the yellow pegasus asked just as softly.

"It's gone, you can help it," Hermione added.

"What do ya' ll mean?" asked Apple Jack.

The group looked down, unwilling to let these innocent ponies know a harsh reality. It was something that dawned on them as they saw the reaction they had over the dead animal. These ponies didn't know death, not the way the group did. They were all just so innocent, so pure. They didn't have to say anything, Voldemort did.

"That thing is dead. You can't do a thing for the dead," he said in his cold, high voice that was voided of emotion.

"… dead?" muttered the yellow pony.

"What do you mean mean?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It means that, that thing she's holding is beyond help," snapped the offset grey unicorn.

"I don't understand…" the yellow pegasus trailed off. "She was young, how could she?"

All of them were silent, even Voldemort. They didn't know what to do, how to cope with this type of situation. The pegasus started crying agin as the Apple family tried to comfort her. They still didn't understand, didn't know what it meant. They all didn't notice that the sky had darken or that a shadow had moved and vanished. They didn't know that there was something that was awaiting them, something dark and blood thirsty. They just knew that at the moment there was a dead animal and a sad pony that needed to be comforted.

**Sorry for making this so dark, I kind of don't plan things out. So I too am getting a surprise as I write this. Let me know what you think. I claim nothing but an OC of mine! Mr. F is the OC of another person, you can find her on YouTube, she's Mr. Fangirl. I'm also sorry that this is so short. Maybe the next one will be longer. It will probably get even more darker. Hopefully the best chapter will be uploaded as fast as this one! ^**


End file.
